


Never Judge A Nerd By His Cover 💝 Bts Vmin

by Musicluvs1226



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boys, Betrayal, Blood, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Bullying, Gangs, Gay Sex, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polygamy, Romance, School, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicluvs1226/pseuds/Musicluvs1226
Summary: taehyung has a secret crush on the school's notorious bad boy named jimin..who is too oblivious in noticing taehyung...until one day jimin catches taehyung staring at him longer than usual. jimin thinks taehyung is just an interesting nerd..or so he believes..you see taehyung has a secret, he's not any nerd...he's a....READ AND FIND OUT!!Make sure to comment!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction! Please don't steal nor copy my stories. Thank you!

Chapter 1

* * *

Park jimin one of the school's notorious bad boy that has both boys and girls begging for him...yet jimin fails to notice a certain "nerd," feelings and affection. Kim taehyung has been in love with jimin for 2 years and trust me when I say he has tried everything to catch Jimin's attention like for example : sending him chocolates, flowers, writing him letters (obviously without writing my name)...but nothing worked..so taehyung has no choice but to stare at Jimin from afar, so close yet so far. The only problem is Jimin is taehyung's bully and he made sure to show taehyung his place. I know what you are thinking, how in hell can I fall in love with my bully, I don't know what to say except the heart wants what it wants..and I want jimin. Taehyung is happy just being able to look at him.

/BELL RINGS/

"Ah, shit!, I better go get hoseok before we are late!." I quickly sprinted down the hallway and down the east wing hallway which now sits practically abandoned and unused, it's the perfect place for people like me and hoseok and if that wasn't enough there is also an empty dance studio. that's were hoseok along with some other friends of ours hangout and dance..and discuss our business, I smirked..let's just say my friends and I have a secret..a deathly one. "Hoseok!." I screamed at the black haired boy who was laying down with sweat dripping down his face, chest and back. I watched as hoseok ears twitched at my voice. yes you heard that right his ear twitched. the said boy sat up with a groan and said "Taetae! you don't have to yell you know, I can hear you just fine," hoseok pouted as he rubbed his ears as he got up, collected his items from the far corner of the dance studio before turning and walking my direction. I sigh as I said "we don't have time you overgrown hybrid," bumping his nose as he clings onto my arms possessively, unwrapping his arms from mine, Instead I grabbed his hand in mine and started running pulling him back the way I came bumping into students who still lingered in the halls. Out of breath we finally made it into our class it seems as though luck is on our side since we weren't the last students in the class. Hoseok and I quickly walked to the back of the class and sat down on our desk in the corner by the window.

Taehyung sat down next to hoseok, taking his cellphone out and checking for any update on some..negotiations. Hoseok is the first one to break the silence as he leaned on my shoulder "Taetae, do you think we will be able to be walk away from _it_ one day?," Placing my hand on hoseok as I thought about what he said, "the truth of the matter is none of us chose this lifestyle, but now we are too far deep to just get up and leave, we have too many targets on our backs we can't just simply walk away from this life, but maybe one day." I said as the classroom door open revealing a young looking man I have never seen in my life. The unidentified man walked to the teacher's desk before placing his bag on top of it. "Hello, class my name is Mr. Jams I will be your substitute teacher for today, ok now that we got that out of the way I will start calling out your name, please make sure to raise your hand when you hear your name being called."

"matt"

_"here!"_

"Amy"

no response

"Elena"

_"here"_

"taehyung"

" _here"_

"Hoseok"

_"Here"_

"Jim-

the class door opens before the teacher can even finish, laughter fills the classroom as jimin walks in with his gang of bullies completely uncaring and with a blank look on his face as he starts walking to his desk at the back as the girls started to blush and giggle like bimbos as jimin winked as he passed by them. Taehyung watches jimin walk in with a white tank top with a ripped black leather jacket, and a black pair of ripped skinny leather jeans and a pair of black Nike's, joined by his bestfriends who are also notoriously known as the 3 crown prince aka the bad boys Lee Taemin and Jeon Jungkook.

They walk by me instantly grabbing the attention of everyone inside including the teacher who doesn't seem that pleased. "I'm guessing as there's only three of you, you must be student Lee, Park and Jeon, I don't take very kindly having three students who fail to be on time for their class now would you care to explain why you three come in late to class?," Mr. Jams asked. Taemin pushed his hair back with his hands as he smirked at the teacher, as he and Jungkook sat down at their desk without bothering to answer. "Yah, I'm the teacher here either answer my question or you'll be sent to the principal office," Mr. Jams began to raise his voice looking extremely unpleased with his students behavior. It was as time stood still, no one moved..everyone knew better than to even dare to speak that way towards jimin and his friends unless you were asking for a beating of a lifetime. everyone knew if you dared to stand up against jimin and his friends then you have better have luck on your side or else you won't like the consequences.

Jimin suddenly laughed before smirking at Mr. Jams with a glare in his eyes as he said "It seems like your new here and you might not know who I am but if you really want to know where we were..I guess you can say we were letting off some stress, if you know what I mean." jimin said so nonchalant you would think this was a normal occurrence..which it was for jimin who was the kind of person that would brag out loud about his extracurricular activities. I smirked before coughing to cover up my grin showing on my face. It was a big turn on for me watching jimin degrade someone without care.

"How dare you do something so inadequate on school campus, the school isn't a motel nor brothel young man, I'm sending you to the principal office right now," Mr. Jams said as he got a piece of paper and started writing down a note. jimin walked up to the teacher and lean towards him and whispered in Mr. Jams ears "Good, now make sure you tell my father I won't be home for dinner." Jimin watched as the teacher began to look pale as he began to registered what jimin had said and jimin couldn't help but smirked as he watched the stupid teacher began to stumble over his words.

"You're the son of the d-d-d-dean! o-o-o-o-o-omg I-I-I-had no idea please ummmmm, I um, I um, fuck! just sit down" Mr. Jams said as he sat down on the chair,  
'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, my life' Mr.Jams thought as he grabbed an English literature book he need for today's lesson and waved jimin back towards his seat said "Now that we don't have any interruption, class please grab your English literature book and turn to page 57." jimin mocked Mr. Jams by fixing his invisible tie and walked back to his desk high fiving his friends as he sat down and placed his feet on the table.

As if sensing someone watching him jimin open his eyes and looked around before noticing that damn only blond nerd quickly turning back around. 'Fucking nerd' jimin thought as he shook it off and closed his eyes again. "Now Mr. Kim if you won't mind please began to read the first paragraph," Mr. jam said as he called upon taehyung. As jimin listened he couldn't help but shiver at the nerds deep voice, 'what the fuck is it about this nerd that just triggers me, in way I don't understand'

_and that's how taehyung started to be noticed...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment!

*Taehyung's pov*

"Yes, Mr.jams," i said as i "nervously" (please do you actually think someone like mwah would get nervous 😑 but I have to keep appearance up for certain reason😶) stood up from my seat, opened my english literature book to page 57 and started reading out loud before I was interrupted by Taemin yelling from across the room, "Hey, you nerd! can't you read faster, some of us have things to do you know! So hurry the fuck up, we don't have all day." 

'Asshole' I thought as his words caused everyone to start screaming at me to finish as I was wasting their time.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves, Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." I turned back to look at jimin as I finished reading when I noticed him staring straight at me causing me to blush and turn back around, making sure to look the opposite way of where jimin was to avoid causing myself any other embarrassment. 

"Thank Mr. Kim, well done." After that i tuned Mr. Jams out as I thought about jimin and what I should do to get him to noticed me. My eyes without meaning too, searched for jimin 'How can someone so gorgeous exist' I sighed as I watched jimin animatedly talking to jungkook and taemin about something but they seemed really intrigued by whatever conversation they were having.

I turned to talk to hoseok who is currently zoning out, "Hoseok, How you holding up?," I asked him as I was concerned about how he was holding up after his father was finally arrested for his cruel and abusive behavior towards hoseok, but that's not my story to tell. "Honestly, I'm not sure on one side I'm glad that fucking asshole is behind bars where he belongs but on the other hand part of me feels guilty after all regardless of what has happened he is my father." Poor Hoseok, he's too kind for his own good. "I'm sorry Hoseok, but he deserves to be where he is, he might be your father but he doesn't deserve your kindness not after everything he has done to you, no father should do what he did to you." I smiled at Hoseok and gently patted his head reassuring him that everything would be alright.

As I patted hoseok head, I couldn't help but think about my own parents and feel anger and sadness burning within every fiber of my body. My parents didn't have what one would consider a "Normal" job per say but they always made sure I knew and felt how much they loved me..only to have them be ripped away from me by- I was brought out of my thoughts by hoseok elbowing me hard on my ribs.

Fuck! that hurts....

"Ya!! Taetae..Someone's staring at you." Hoseok whispered to me. I was confused as to what he meant until he pointed out who he was talking about, I turned to where he was pointing and it was then my eyes connected to the those of park fucking jimin, 'But why would he be staring at me?, Unless he plans on beating me or something right?'...it didn't take long for me to find out why he was fixated on me..but it was not what I had expected.

The bell had rung and the class is finally over but jimin hasn't stopped staring at me and I have a guy feeling I don't want to find out why. I quickly shoved my school books into my backpack and grabbed hoseok hands and dragged us both out of the class. I looked back towards the class but didn't see jimin nor his friends anymore, I allowed myself to relax but even then the bad vibes didn't go away.  
"Is something wrong taehyung?, You seemed out of it ever since we left the classroom." Hoseok asked as he tighten his hands around my own in comfort, I smiled at him in reassurance.

"It's nothing maybe I'm being paranoid but honestly I can't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen..i just don't know what." Hoseok stopped and turn towards me and said "I have known you long enough to know that your instincts have never steered you wrong, and if something doesn't feel right, then maybe we should be more cautious for today and ready for anything." He's right I have always trusted my instincts and it has never been wrong. 

We quickly headed down into the second west wing area and immediately started walking straight down hallway as we continue to conversate all the while being more aware of our surroundings just in case something were to happen. We finally reach a section of stairs down the hallway the lead up onto the rooftop, "Let's go hobi, the others are probably waiting for us," we began to walk up the stairs when I got the urge to go to the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you go ahead and tell them I'll be back in a few minutes and tell namjoon to guard my bread and jelly with his life...or else." I said to hobi as I began to descend down the stairs but not before hearing hobi say "taehyung and his damn obsession with bread and jelly." I chuckled at my friend rants antics. I took the last steps and walked back onto the hallway, when i was suddenly grabbed my shirt collar and dragged inside an empty classroom. Feeling the grasp on my shirt tighten probably afraid I would run out given the opportunity (which I would), Whoever had dragged me into this empty classroom had a strong grip, because no matter how hard i try to loosen their grip on my shirt they didn't budge. I was about to throw a punch at this bitch before cussing them out..before remembering I had a "nerd" image to maintain. Cursing my damn luck I didn't realize that the person was no longer holding me still by my shirt but instead they had their arms around my waist before I can say anything I was pulled into a hard and warm chest. Just I turned my head around to get a glimpse of this asshole face, I felt their breath next to my ears sending me a shiver down my spine.

"You didn't think you could hide from me did you, bitch." 

Fuck My Life.....

He Found Me.....

Little Did I Know.....

That Was The Beginning....

Of Everything......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy nor steal my work! Thank you❤


	3. Chapter 3

*jimin's pov*

Jungkook, taemin and I were in class talking about last night's party when taemin suddenly got an annoyed expression on his face before looking behind us and started to scream. "Nerd!!, stop taking your sweet time! _Some of us have things to do_." His outburst caused a few classmates to also raise their voice and began to cuss out the blonde nerd. I was about join in when suddenly heard a deep and soulful voice speak throughout the classroom silencing everyone in disbelief and awed, and for some reason his voice sent a thrilling and electrifying sensation run down my spine. (Fuck, this voice...) something about his voice, i found attractive.

Something about that nerd seems very interesting, i mentally smirked as i came up with a plan....since I'm bored why not seduce the nerd, have him fall in love with me and have him in the palm of my hand and then crush his little heart...just thinking of how easy it would be to get that nerd to fall for me to the point that he would no longer be able function without me...made me feel incredibly happy. I smirked as my plan started to form in my head, Just then taemin tapped me on the shoulder before whispering in my ears _"Nerd alert_ ," and pointed behind me, i turned to look at what he was pointing at just in time to have my eyes connect with the nerd...what was his name again? Tannie? Kimmy? Kim?...whatever, i'll just call him blondie..for now.

I smirked at him watching him blush instantly...this is going to be too easy. I turned back to my friends as they saw the expression on my face they gave each other a knowing look. Jungkook smirked, leaned towards me and said "I know that look on your face...so who's you're target this time." He asked looking smugly at me. "How about you take a guess my dear kookie." I asked jungkook as i waited for his answer, taemin joined our conversation and started to guess..No matter how many names they gave me none were his..I think?...i was going to tell them but it's funny watching them struggle.

The bell rang, class is finally is over!!, i got up and bend down to pick up my backpack, when i suddenly felt eyes burning holes into my ass, i sneakily turned my head to my left side and caught a glance of that blond nerd staring at my ass. _This is going to be too easy._ At least now i know why i've been feeling eyes on me where ever i go.

Taemin, jungkook, and i exit the classroom walked towards the cafeteria as usual to skip the next class. As we walked in 3 slutty girls came over and sat down on our laps. I recognize them immediately by their overpowering smell of cheap perfume and their over layered face of makeup, cindy the leader, sarah the slut and tina the bimbo.

Sarah sat on my right leg, with her face towards me and leaned in and whispered into my ears "Hey, baby, you look kinda stressed, how about i make you feel better," she said while sneakily palming me through my leather pants, i growled and roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her face back. "Did i give you any permission to touch me, you slut, huh?!," She moaned as i yanked her hair harder, "fuck, Baby i love it when your rough!!," She whispered in my ear as she clinged harder onto me..Rolling my eyes, i pushed her off me causing her to fall flat on her non-existent ass, I stood up and begin to straighten my clothes when i caught a glimpse of someone with blond hair running down the hallway _...The nerd!_

 _Perfect!!_ "I'm leaving, i'll see you guys later!." Sarah got up and quickly grabbed on to my arms "Baby! We were just having fun..stay." I yanked her off me and said "Let me make myself perfectly clear, i'm not your baby and i'm most certainly not your boyfriend, keep your place, know your place sarah..i won't repeat myself."

Knowing the direction of where that blond nerd was heading towards, i quickly took a short cut and entered into an unused and empty classroom...and now i wait. As i waited, i began to plan..only to hear fast paced footsteps getting closer to where i am, i quietly but fast opened the door giving me enough space to yank the blond nerd inside and just when he was about to pass by the classroom, i grabbed him and quickly pulled him in and pinned him to the wall.

I pulled the nerd towards me with his back against my chest, as the nerd started to struggle, i couldn't help but laugh as i recognized him _...Kim Taehyung...My everyday Punch Bag._ I notice how frustrated he got as he continued to struggled to free himself from my grip..when i heard him whisper something, It was only for a second but I'm pretty sure he whispered something but it was too low for me to hear what he said. I didn't let him finish whatever he was saying as i lifted his face up to look at me. When he opened his eyes and looked up at me his eyes widen and his continued struggle suddenly stopped as he froze... His eye filled with fear and _excitement...why would he be excited?..._

Taehyung blushed as he continued to stare at me, his blush was a cute pink color,..how cute ( _Did i just call the nerd..cute?!_ ).

I tightened my grip on the nerds jaw and sneered at him "What do you know, looks like even nerds like you can't resist me either," i said as i allowed myself to touch him using my right hand to slowly and almost gently glide down his chest only to be confused...and intrigued?, _since when do nerds have a well built six pack?_ , I noticed how he stiffened as i continued to caress his chest, i decided to tease the nerd further as i leaned closer to him and gently nibbled on his earlobe paying close attention to his face, immediately taking notice how the nerd bit his lower lip as to prevent himself from making any noise...what confused me was..how i got turned on..but why?...i'm straight.. _right?_ I continued to tease the nerd by lifting up his shirt and pinching the his nipples, freezing when i heard him let out a loud moan.

( _Fuck_ _...just listening to his moans, is turning me on...i have to take control of this situation after all he is nothing more than my punching bag..nothing more..)_

"If you keep moaning like that you might not be leaving this room for hours," i whispered to him in his ears as i grabbed both of his wrist with one hand and held them above his head. It was fascinating to watch how the nerd expression changed from innocent to a sexual to shocked as i placed my leg in between his and began to put pressure on to his dick creating friction, the more pressure i added the more he moaned. I felt him began to get hard, i looking down only to see a big bulge ready to rio through the nerds _pants..Never though nerd...were well_ _hunged_ _..._

 _Now that i have him right where i wanted him is time to put my plan to action_ "You know your really cute and those cute whimpering you are making are something i can't describe, i have a proposition for you" I tell him as i continued knee him harder, loving how undone he becomes in my arms, how his are dazed and glassed over, how he struggles to say something only for incoherent words and moans to come out..watching how traces of sweat roll down his neck, his face red and his lips swollen...this image is one that has been burned and imprinted into my mind...and it isn't leaving anytime soon.

His deep voice is what brought me out of my thoughts, "What is your proposition?," his voice sent shivers down my spine...it was deeper than it had been in class and something about his voice pulled me in. His voice came out raspy and light. "How about instead of continuing being my punching bag you become my sex toy, for me to use as i please." I said before bending down and taking one of his nipples into my mouth.. _Sweet_.

I though everything would fall into place, that my plan would work amd that as many others have before..he too would fall in line...but what happened next was unexpected...and not part of my plan....at all................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly the air became thick with tension and a hint of danger..red flags began to ring in my head, but i was too prideful to listen...i wish i had...........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stepped away from the nerd when laughter broke the tension but the hint of danger still lingered in the air.....i watched as the nerd had his head tilt back as he laughed uncontrollably..this went on for a few minutes, when suddenly the laughter stopped and he became eerily quiet............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he spoke and the words he said was not the words i expected to come from him......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I propose something better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With every step i took back, he stepped forward.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Until my back hit the wall and suddenly i became the prey as the nerd............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Became the predator....and if the looks in his eyes could kill, i would already be six feet under.....it was then i realized....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I messed with the wrong person.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**"Poor little jimin...don't be scared....i don't bite...hard."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember this is a fictional story!


End file.
